14 de marzo
by angylopez
Summary: Endou había aceptado los chocolates de Natsumi en San Valentín, ahora él deberá devolverle el gesto el día de blanco; sus amigos también están en una situación similar. ¿Podrá aclarar su relación con ella? ¿Logrará cocinar los chocolates sin tener problemas? EndouxNatsumi, FudouxFuyuka, KidouxTouko, TachimukaixHaruna, Akix[...]
¡Hi!

Oh, bueno acá estoy presentándoles mi fanfic #50, y es realmente emocionante. Es decir, no imagine llegar a ese número, tampoco el que haya regresado a escribir un One-Shot con mis parejas favoritas de Inazuma, es decir con el tiempo mis gustos han cambiado, más con respecto a las parejas relacionadas con Aki (He aquí la influencia de mi mejor amiga xD).

¡Eh…! Esta historia es para mi amiga ( ** _MoonStoneIce_** …), bueno te la dedico. Me has apoyado muchísimo, eres una persona muy increíble. Solo espero hacerte reír xD

 **Notas/Aviso:**

1# Las parejas que aparecerán son: Endou x Natsumi (La principal), Fudou x Fuyuka, Haruna x Tachimukai, Touko x Kidou, y Aki también tendrá algo así, pero mejor les dejo la sorpresa.

2# En este fic los chicos (Endou, Goenji y Kidou) tienen 17 años, y todavía están en contacto.

3# Sé que el título dice '14 de Marzo', fecha que ya pasó hace rato, pero bueno nunca es tarde para escribir algo.

4# Intenté mantener el IC, creo que fallé xD

5# En Japón, los chicos que aceptaron los chocolates de una chica en especial, deberán de regresarle el gesto el 14 de marzo, regalandole a la chica chocolates blancos. Por eso se llama 'El día de blanco'

¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

" **14 de Marzo"**

 _ **«**_ _Todos somos unos genios, pero si juzgas a un pez por su habilidad de escalar un árbol, vivirá su vida entera creyendo que es estúpido – Albert Einstein_ _ **»**_

Miro a la castaña que tenía enfrente, estaba totalmente ruborizada y tenía su mirada agachada, sus manos extendidas le mostraban un cajita adornada con papel amarillo y listón rojo, seguramente eran chocolates. En su mente, un Endou miniatura se quejaba del mal sabor que tendría el chocolate, mientras otra miniatura decidida, sabía que lo mejor era comerlos sin protestar.

Sí, era extraño que Natsumi estuviera entregándole esos chocolates, aún más él que se los quisiera aceptar. Suspiró sonrojado por la situación y se los aceptó.

―Gracias ―soltó más animado al observar la sonrisa de ella.

―Espero que te gusten ―susurró sin verle.

―Seguro que sí ―abrió la caja, vio un corazón enorme de chocolate, partió un trozo y sabía a rayos, pero la expresión de alegría de ella valía la pena.

Siempre lo valdría.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada después, se asumía que él había aceptado sus sentimientos. No tenían una relación meramente formal, nada más simples miradas y conversaciones un poco más largas de lo normal. Aunque eso muy pronto iba a cambiar.

* * *

Miró la mezcla del supuesto chocolate blanco que estaba haciendo, frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Por qué demonios no se recordó que si aceptaba el chocolate de una chica en San Valentín, inmediatamente él tendría que hacer lo mismo el 14 de marzo? Estaba completamente manchado de ingredientes para chocolate, encima había pedido la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos, sin embargo no estaban haciendo nada más que ver la televisión, y burlarse vagamente de su situación.

Era extraño cuando estaba de mal humor, Endou era de los que siempre sonreían, pero esta situación lo ponía nervioso, suspiró medio frustrado por el asunto. Se rascó los ojos y se fue a la sala, sus padres no estaban y él se había quedado solo con sus amigos.

―¿Podrían ayudarme? ―preguntó con tranquilidad, algunos lo voltearon a ver―. ¿Goenji?

―No ―respondió rápido―. En primera arruinarás mi cabello, segundo porque esto es asunto tuyo, y tercero porque no tengo ganas.

―¡Pero dijeron que iban a ayudarme! ―exclamó molesto.

―Sí, pero vas bien, ¿o no? ―cuestionó Kidou.

―Creo que no ―respondió un poco menos alterado―, huele raro, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarme?

―Por qué… ―comenzó a contestar el chico con rastas―, no soy muy bueno en la cocina.

Endou le miró con reproche, eso era una muy mala mentira. Suspiró y observó a los demás, Fudou estaba ahí por quién sabe qué razón, Tachimukai había venido de 'visita', y Kazemaru pues a él lo había invitado pero estaba dormido.

El excapitán de Raimon sabía porque Goenji estaba hecho una furia con él, el día de San Valentín había estropeado los chocolates que Aki le iba a regalar a un chico, sin embargo eso no había sido totalmente su culpa. Había estado buscando a Natsumi todo el día, creyó que una de sus amigas sabría, así que cuando no la encontró buscó a Aki, ésta había dejado los chocolates en un lugar no apropiado, y él sólo se había sentado accidentalmente en ellos, y el rubio creía que los chocolates iban a ser suyos. Endou no creía eso, su amiga tenía varios pretendientes, así que había una posibilidad de que él no fuera el elegido, igual su amigo se molestó con él.

Recordando eso, también se dio cuenta de que Kidou posiblemente mandó a hacer los chocolates o los compró, debía de dárselos a Touko, porque ésta se los había dado el catorce de febrero. Y luego estaba la incógnita mayor, supo por parte de sus amigos que Fudou había recibido el chocolate de varias chicas, sin embargo aceptó únicamente los de una. Extrañado por eso, quiso saber de quién se trababa, nunca tuvo éxito.

Aun así todavía tenía oportunidad de saberlo, el chico 'malo' tendría que hacer chocolates blancos para esa chica y sí o sí tendría que ver de quién se trababa.

Se sintió desalentado por nula ayuda que estaba recibiendo, quizá debió pedirle ayuda a una de sus amigas.

―Uh, ¿Tachimukai me puedes ayudar? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Sí.

―Genial ―comentó entusiasmado, ambos fueron de nuevo a la cocina y el menor notó el desastre, Endou ignoró esos detalles y le miró feliz―. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlos?

―Este… no mucho, pero puedo intentarlo.

―¡Esa es la actitud! ―gritó feliz mientras lo jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta―. Ahora, según la receta hay que mezclar… esto y lo otro…

Ambos intentaron seguir al pie de la letra la receta, sin embargo por alguna mala vibra dentro de la casa, el chocolate quedó igual de horrible, repitieron el proceso unas tres veces y el resultado fue el mismo, el ex capitán vio la hora; eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

―Quizá deba llamar a Aki, ella puede ayudarnos ―susurró concentrado, movió su cabeza ligeramente y observó a su amigo revisando su teléfono―. ¿Haruna? ―preguntó un poco perspicaz.

―Sí… ―contestó sonrojado―, no sé qué hacer, es decir yo acepté sus chocolates, pero no estoy seguro de darle los que hice ―comentó sintiendo un escalofrío.

―¿Cuándo se los hiciste? ―preguntó Endou mirándolo con suma curiosidad.

―Antes de venir acá, mi madre me ayudó ―contestó avergonzado―, pero ese no es el problema ―desvió su mirada hacia la sala, directamente hacia Kidou.

―¡Ay, no te preocupes! ―exclamó alegre el castaño―. Mira, si quieres te ayudaré con eso ―pasó su brazo por los hombros de su compañero―, distraeré a 'ya sabes quién', y fin del problema.

Tachimukai se hubiese sentido aliviado, sin embargo sabía que eso no saldría bien.

―Pero, ¿qué tal si no funciona?

―¿No funcionar? ¡Para nada! Confía en mí, ¿crees que sería capaz de estropearlo?

Endou puso la mirada más concentrada que conocía; Tachimukai simplemente parecía no querer confiar en él. Estaba de más decir por qué, su ex capitán no era bueno en cosas ajenas al fútbol, si bien ambos ya estaban más grandes, eso no había cambiado mucho, sería mejor no aceptar su oferta.

―N-no, ¡cómo cree! ―intentó convencerlo de lo contrario, pero su voz tembló.

"¡Maldición, se dará cuenta!", se lamentó mentalmente Tachimukai.

―¡Perfecto! Entonces, después de que le dé los chocolates a Natsumi, te ayudo con tu problema ―al terminar su oración sacó su brazo de los hombros de él, después le guiñó el ojo.

El menor simplemente se lamentó mentalmente, sin embargo una imagen de Haruna contenta por sus chocolates se presentó en su mente, se sonrojó.

Lo que ambos no notaron fue la presencia de otra persona ahí, en la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

Fudou había estado mandándose mensajes para acordar su encuentro con 'aquella' chica, después revisó sus otros mensajes. Unos minutos después se burló de Kidou por sus horribles gafas, había cambiado sus goggles recientemente, ahora parecía mosco con aquellos accesorios; un rato más tarde fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, porque según él Endou era un mal anfitrión al ni si quiera ofrecerle algo de beber.

De repente lo vio, se quedó paralizado, al reaccionar sonrió malévolamente mientras tomaba una foto.

"Servirá para una extorción", pensó mientras salía de la puerta. "No puedo creerlo, eso significa que Endou sólo aceptó los chocolates de la loca esa, por lástima. Y Tachimukai… bueno ahí no hay tanto misterio, seguro es el amigo gay de Haruna"

Se echó a reír, recordó el alboroto que Kidou tenía porque creía que ese niño, quería algo serio con su hermana. Al llegar a su lugar, notó como los demás lo miraban raro.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no me puedo reír cuándo y cómo yo quiera? ―preguntó hostilmente.

―Así sólo conseguirás trabajo de entrenador para equipo de fútbol ―se burló Kidou.

―Ja, eso lo serás tú primero ―regresó el insulto y le miró asesinamente.

―Chicos, cálmense ―habló Kazemaru―. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser entrenador?

Ambos chicos le miraron.

―El sueldo ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―Pero Kidou, tu familia tiene dinero ―acusó Goenji―. No tendrías por qué trabajar nunca, o bueno no tendrías por qué preocuparte por el dinero.

―Eso no es cierto ―respondió el de las rastas―. Mi familia no tiene tanto dinero, además algún día se acabará. Y necesito tener ahorros.

―Lo que pasa es que eres tacaño ―habló Fudou―. Y encima sobreprotector, mosca.

Kidou tenía ganas de golpear a su 'amigo', pero se contuvo; sus clases de control de ira tendrían que surtir efecto; contó hasta diez y respiró hondo. Nadie dijo nada en lo que él hacía eso.

Y entonces hubo un silencio raro, cada quién volvió a hacer lo que estaban haciendo; hasta que escucharon un ruido extraño en la cocina.

―¿Nadie irá a ver qué pasa? ―preguntó Kazemaru.

―No ―respondieron al unísono.

―¿Y si es una emergencia?

―Pues llamamos a los bomberos ―respondió Fudou fastidiado―, aunque daría lo mismo, ellos llegarían cuando ya todo pasó. No sé ni para que los llamarías.

―Pero y si…

Su oración fue interrumpida por la llegada de los otros dos chicos, Endou tenía la chaqueta incendiada o algo así, mientras que Tachimukai trataba de echarle agua.

―¡Rueda, Endou, rueda! ―gritó Kazemaru acercándose a él parar intentar apagar el fuego.

―¡Goenji haz algo! ―exclamó Kidou.

―¿Cómo qué? ¡Sólo puedo darle un balonazo! ―gritó frustrado, sacó de quién sabe dónde un balón y se lo tiró a Endou, provocando que el castaño se estrellara contra la pared.

Increíblemente el fuego se apagó.

―¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―preguntó impresionado el portero.

―No sé, ¿magia?

―Deberías ser bombero ―sugirió Kazemaru.

―Dudo que mi papá quiera ―contradijo mientras se volvía a sentar, como si no hubiera pasado algo.

―Con esa actitud, terminarás siendo líder de una organización malvada ―bromeó el de las rastas, a Goenji no le hizo nada de gracia.

―Lo que sea, Endou ¿ya te terminaste todo los ingredientes en tus fallidos intentos?

―Sí y no ―respondió animado―. Iré a la casa de Aki para que me ayude.

El rubio al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, se levantó renovado.

―¿Y qué esperas? Voy contigo.

―Pero tengo que limpiar la cocina y… ―se detuvo de hablar y luego se rio―, tienes razón, esto lo limpiará mi mamá.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, dejando a los otros atrás.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la chica, fueron bien recibidos por la mamá de ella. Después de esperar unos quince minutos, observaron a Aki bajar, traía puesto su pijama.

―¿Por qué estás…? ―comenzó a preguntar Endou.

―Hoy no es un buen día para mí ―respondió tranquilamente, ella todavía no notaba la presencia de cierto rubio, cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio―. ¿G-Goenji? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

―Acompaño a Endou.

―Creí que estaban pelados ―explicó confundida, se sentía avergonzada por su horrenda apariencia.

―Para nada ―respondió frio el delantero.

―Ah… tal vez deba ir a arreglarme ―comentó nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro…

 _«―No te vayas, Aki ―habló Goenji con una voz profunda―. Así te ves hermosa, quédate ―la jaló suavemente quedando ambos de frente._

― _¿E-en serio? ―preguntó nerviosa, él asintió en respuesta―. Ay, Goenji… ―susurró sonrojada._

― _Aki…»_

―¡Hey, Aki! ―gritó Endou, la muchacha salió de su ensoñación―. No te vayas a cambiar, te tardarás más y no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor ―rogó desesperado.

La ex manager sacudió su cabeza, había imaginado lo que pasó con el rubio, se sonrojó extremadamente y suspiró.

―No me tardaré mucho.

―Bueno… ―aceptó resignado el muchacho.

La muchacha se fue dejando solos a los dos chicos.

―¿Ves cómo se puso? ―preguntó Goenji tratando de averiguar si no había imaginado el sonrojo de la chica.

―¿Ver qué? ―regresó la pregunta el castaño―. La verdad sólo parecía distraída, quizá siga dormida ―comentó mientras echaba una mirada por el lugar―, por cierto, ¿sabes a qué chica Fudou le dará chocolates? ―cuestionó Endou en plan de vieja chismosa.

Goenji al escuchar eso sólo le miró con desagrado e irritado.

―¿Y yo qué sé? Además, ¿importa? ―comentó como si nada y regresó su vista a donde se había ido la chica del cabello verde―, ni que fuera en realidad importante…

―¡Claro que lo es! ―exclamó protestante y miró molesto a su compañero―. ¿Y si se los da a Aki?

El rubio regresó su vista a su amigo, sacudió varias veces la cabeza en obvia desaprobación.

―No, no y no ―respondió sin más y quiso evitar lo que seguía.

―Sí, sí y sí ―contradijo emocionado el muchacho―. Es decir, hipotéticamente si Aki le dijo a Fudou que quería darle los chocolates, pero que no pudo… éste pudo decir que no había problema, luego ambos acordaron en que él le daría chocolates a ella en este día y…

―¡Y nada! ―gritó furioso el ex delantero―. Demonios Endou, describiste una estúpida telenovela, deja eso, ¿cómo crees que a Aki le va a gustar Fudou? ―cuestionó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, algo igual de imposible―. Es tan probable como que… ―intentó inventar alguna tontera como las de su amigo, pero era muy difícil porque él era un ser inteligente, bueno al menos la mayoría del tiempo―, te cases con Natsumi, sí eso ―terminó orgulloso.

―Bueno pues hagamos una apuesta ―soltó jovial el castaño―. ¿Por qué sería imposible?

―Primero porque ustedes… es decir tú y ella… ―susurró tratando de darle una razón de peso, existían muchas por supuesto―, es obvio que no a todos les va a hacer gracia si te casas con ella ―respondió con simpleza, miró de reojo la mirada de su amigo―. Además, ¿tú casado con una chica…?

Endou le miró con desaprobación.

―Goenji en primera a mí me gusta Natsumi ―contestó contento, después de debatirse meses por sus sentimientos llegó a esa conclusión―, en segunda el matrimonio gay todavía no es legal acá, sólo podría casarme con una chica en todo caso ―resaltó lo obvio del asunto con su tono de voz―, y tercero pues, he de suponer que tal vez también te gusta ya-sabes-quien y tan sólo tratas de quitármela ―lo último lo dijo como molesto.

―¿Crees que me gusta ella? ―preguntó fastidiado―. No, Natsumi no es mi tipo.

―Entonces espero estés presente en mi boda ―usó un tono entre alegre y desconfiado.

―Ja, primero pídeselo a Natsumi, dudo que acepte ―intentó decir algo para fastidiarlo, pero termino diciendo una estupidez, no había duda de que ella aceptara y antes de poder retirarlo el muchacho a su lado le miró con satisfacción.

―Bueno, pues me comprometo hoy mismo si tanto lo dudas ―retó sin pensarlo mucho, es decir como siempre.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Por supuesto, tan seguro como que me gusta el fútbol.

―Bien, entonces espero ver qué tan mal terminara eso ―comentó con normalidad, ambos voltearon a ver hacia el lado contrario dándose cuenta de que Aki había estado parada escuchando todo.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamó emocionada.

―¡No se lo digas a Natsumi! ―gritó sonrojado el castaño.

―Pero… yo… ―se trató de justificar la muchacha, al parecer sí se lo iba a decir a su amiga.

―Creo que mejor nos vamos a la casa de Kidou, escuché que Haruna estaría por allá, ¿por qué no vamos a ver si nos ayuda, Goenji? ―preguntó con urgencia el ex capitán mientras salía corriendo jalando al rubio.

―¡Endou, espera! ―gritó Shuuya intentado soltarse, de la nada el muchacho se quedó sin moverse, como una piedra―. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―¡Es Fuyuka! ―respondió emocionado, agarró de nuevo a su amigo y lo llevó de regreso a la casa de Aki, la chica seguía parada en la puerta viéndolos.

―Chicos, pensé qué…

―Necesitamos escondernos ―explicó susurrante, ella les mostró dos baldes con un montón de ropa encima.

Sin dudarlo se escondieron detrás de ello y esperaron a que cierta chica apareciera, después de varios minutos de espera unos zapatazos se escucharon. Fuyuka parecía molesta, algo que Endou no había presenciado antes.

―¡Hola! ―saludó feliz la chica del cabello verde, escuchó como su amiga le soltaba un saludo cortante―. ¿Te pasó algo?

―Sí ―contestó con honestidad―. ¿Has visto a… los chicos? ―preguntó intentando sonar tranquila, internamente contó hasta diez.

―¿A quiénes exactamente?

La muchacha de cabello violeta parecía dudar su respuesta, vaciló unos minutos mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

―¿Kidou…?

―¿Buscas a Kidou? ―cuestionó confundida.

―Algo así.

Endou desde los arbustos escuchaba interesado, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amiga. Cuchicheó con Goenji algo sobre que tal vez ella buscaba a Kidou porque le gustaba, pero como Touko fue la 'escogida' provocó que se pusiera como una fiera, por otra parte el rubio quiso estrangularlo por querer dárselas de mal novelista o detective, ambos comenzaron a moverse demasiado provocando ruidos extraños, Fuyuka estaba segura que se trataba de algún animal que Aki tenía por ahí.

―¿Entonces… recibirás mañana chocolates? ―preguntó Aki tratando de sonar casual.

―Creo que no ―respondió seca y deprimida―. Es una larga historia.

El portero quiso ver la expresión de su amiga, así que se levantó un poco para verla, pero fue jalado inmediatamente por el rubio.

―Está bien, no te preocupes, seguro que todo saldrá bien ―trató de animar la ex manager.

―Bueno ―susurró intranquila, los forcejeos entre los dos chicos escondidos se hicieron más escandalosos―, ¿qué fue eso?

―¡Ah! Debe de ser alguna ardilla, ya sabes ―respondió rápido, se escucharon unas voces ya conocidas.

―¿Ardillas que hablan? ―preguntó Fuyuka en un tono sospechoso―. ¿No me estás mintiendo?

―N-No.

Hubo un silencio extraño en el ambiente, ellas miraban para lados contrarios mientras pensaban en otros asuntos, de repente escucharon un ruido más fuerte que los anteriores, voltearon a ver; se encontraron con los dos chicos y los baldes junto a la ropa tirada por todos lados. Aki estaba tan roja por la ira y Fuyuka estaba sorprendida.

―¡Endou, Goenji! ―gritó con fuerza la dueña de la casa.

―¿Qué hacían allí? ―cuestionó la otra muchacha.

―¡Ya nos íbamos! ―exclamó el castaño, salió corriendo como pudo y el delantero lo siguió.

* * *

Su plan de pedirle ayuda a Aki falló rotundamente, pero aún había esperanza. Haruna estaba disponible, y si no funcionaba todavía tenía la ayuda de su mamá; pero sólo recurriría a eso en un caso totalmente extremo. Caminaron por treinta minutos sin decir nada, el rubio tenía la mirada ida; quizá se debía a haber perdido su oportunidad de convivir con la chica que le gustaba, el castaño por otra parte estaba sufriendo bastante, para mañana no tendría nada y eso era preocupante. No quería que ella se molestara ni se pusiera triste, entonces tendría que ingeniárselas ahora para evitar un desastre y hacer los chocolates.

Llegaron a la casa de Kidou, entraron sin problemas y Haruna ya estaba esperándolos en la sala, junto a los que habían dejado atrás en la casa del ex capitán. Incluso Fudou estaba ahí, sin embargo parecía fastidiado.

―¡Hey, chicos! ―exclamó Endou emocionado.

―No puedo creer que Aki no pudo ayudarte ―comentó la menor sorprendida.

―Es que pasaron muchas cosas ―justificó el castaño―. Bueno, ¡vamos a cocinar!

Los dos se fueron a la cocina, pasaron más de dos horas intentándolo, al parecer el muchacho tenía una especie de mala suerte con el chocolate, sin embargo con ayuda de Tachimukai pudieron terminar lo planeado. Solo tenía que ser cuidadoso, se los entregaría a primera hora del día de mañana y tendría que ser sumamente cuidadoso de no ser tan torpe para estropearlo. Se despidió de todos y regresó a su casa, metió en su mochila la caja donde había metido los chocolates y al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación. Dejó con cuidado su bolso en un lugar seguro y se fue a bañar, luego a comer y por último a dormir.

Mañana sería un día muy anormal.

* * *

Se despertó extremadamente tarde, para su suerte todavía estaba de vacaciones; no tardó nada en bañarse y cambiarse, comió hasta de más para no padecer hambre más tarde, recibió los regaños de su madre por haber dejado la cocina el día anterior hecha un desastre, su padre le dio consejos para hablar con las chicas ―específicamente sobre cómo darle los chocolates a _cierta_ castaña―, llamó a Goenji para preguntarle cómo se encontraba y fue ignorado; tomó su mochila y salió de su casa.

Estaba irradiando felicidad y nerviosismo, principalmente porque sabía que sus amigos entrometidos, estarían espiando el momento cuando le diera los chocolates a ella. Aun así no importaba, la relación que tenía con Natsumi no tenía nombre todavía, salían un par de veces solos y se la pasaban bien, tenían un par de roces extraños y eso lo hacía sentir confundido, y ni hablar de cuando quería verla sonreír. Jamás le gustaba verla triste o molesta, menos si él era quién la provocaba, solía tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Si se ponía a pensar, desde el principio ellos habían llevado una amistad bastante especial, de repente ella había dado todo por buscar a su abuelo y él se lo estaría eternamente agradecido.

¿Por qué no hacerla sentir bien entones? Se lo debía, a pesar de que la muchacha le aseguraba que no quería nada a cambio, sin embargo Endou no lo aceptaba. Y en algún punto la castaña en San Valentín le dio a entender que eso que le regaló no era precisamente por amistad, sino más bien por _amor_. Se había complicado, entonces pasó las siguientes semanas pensando en ello, tratando de analizar si era verdad. Anteriormente después del Torneo Internacional, comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella, después de graduarse la siguió viendo. Entonces, actualmente con sus diecisiete años había entendido que estaba enamorado y que era correspondido; el problema es que no se habían dejado las cosas claras. Por eso iba a aclararlo todo hoy, y para fines más prácticos iba a proponerle matrimonio.

Sólo esperaba que Natsumi dijera que sí ―al menos a una de las dos cosas―, porque si no se sentiría extremadamente mal y encima Goenji se regodearía en su victoria. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que había caminado en círculos, sintiéndose torpe por eso se pasó su mano por la cara. Regresó su vista a su alrededor, se preguntó si ella estaría en su casa.

Sin obtener respuesta le mandó un mensaje preguntándole dónde estaba, ella le contestó que en casa de Aki. La repuesta lo dejó helado, ¿se los tendría que entregar enfrente de las demás? El estómago se le revolvió de sólo imaginarlo. Hace poco se había enterado del enamoramiento de sus otras dos amigas hacia él, jamás se había sentido tan confundido.

Pero ya había superado esa fase, ahora nada más no quería armar un escándalo o que sus amigas se sintieran mal, aunque si era honesto tampoco era mucho su culpa. Es decir, las cosas se dieron solas; dejó todo eso de lado y se fue directo a la casa de su amiga.

Llegó en menos de treinta minutos, todo nervioso y sudado.

"Perfecto", pensó mientras caminaba. Intentaba darse ánimos a sí mismo. "¡Vamos, ve! Tú puedes ¡ha-cer-lo!"

Al llegar a la entrada, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Por curiosidad entró sin tocar, entonces notó que Aki estaba junto a todas sus amigas; le entró el pánico.

"'¡¿Qué hacen aquí Haruna, Fuyuppe, Touko y Rika?!", estaba a punto de retroceder e irse cuando sólo Natsumi estuviera sola, pero alguien lo jaló de la manga, arrastrándolo a lo que parecía una habitación.

―¡Déjame! ―ordenó alterado, dio un manotazo a quién sea que estuviera molestándolo, dándole en la cara a Kidou.

―¡Oye!

―¿Eh? ―preguntó y miró a sus amigos―. ¿Por qué están aquí? ―cuestionó extrañado.

―¿No es obvio? ―preguntó mordaz Fudou.

Una idea se le cruzó al instante al portero: "¡Por supuesto! Él viene por Aki".

―Ah, claro las chicas ―comentó feliz.

―No digas estupideces ―habló de nuevo el chico 'malo'―. Venimos a verte hacer el ridículo.

Endou frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

―¿A… qué te refieres? ―preguntó de forma lenta.

―Goenji nos contó de tu apuesta ―aclaró Kidou.

El castaño volteó a ver al aludido.

―¿Qué? ¿No lo harás?

―Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que no creí que lo comentaras ―respondió el ex capitán, movió su cabeza para observar a los chicos que estaban allí y comenzó a hacer su mala telenovela.

"Veamos, Kidou está aquí por Touko, Fudou ―y Goenji― por Aki, Tachimukai por Haruna, Kazemaru por… ¿Fuyuka? No, ella está molesta por lo de Kidou, entonces tal vez Rika", terminando su conclusión fallida los miró seriamente.

―Así que… ¿qué les parece el clima? ―preguntó Endou intentando sonar casual.

―¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices ahora? ―cuestionó Akio.

―Porque está con sus amigas, no soy un maleducado ―contestó y todos lo miraron mal―, bueno tal vez a veces sí lo soy, pero no tanto.

―Yo creo que él tiene razón ―apoyó Tachimukai―, debería dárselos después.

―Aguafiestas ―susurró Goenji―, quiero saber qué responderá Natsumi.

El castaño se sintió presionado por sus amigos, suspiró e intentó darle la vuelta al asunto.

―Veamos, yo supongo que ustedes no están aquí nada más para verle pedirle matrimonio a ella ―explicó sonando serio, todos le prestaron atención―. Si _tienen_ que entregarle chocolates a alguna de las chicas, les propongo algo ―notó como la mayoría asentía sin reclamarle nada―, el primero en perder en piedra, papel o tijera será el que entregue primero sus chocolates a cualquiera de las chicas que les corresponde y ya ―terminó con una sonrisa.

―No ―respondieron los demás al unísono.

―¡Pero no es justo! ―reclamó infantilmente―. Seguro que ustedes también deben hacerlo ―observó que varios se sonrojaron―, ¿ven? Vamos no es nada, no sean gallinas ―retó intentando convencerlos con eso.

―No caeremos tan fácil ―habló Kidou siendo razonable.

* * *

Treinta minutos después comenzaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijera. El primero en perder de forma tonta fue Kidou, quién empató con Tachimukai; al parecer Endou olvidó por completo que debía de distraer al de las rastas para evitar que el pobre muchacho no sufriera daños. Sin embargo el primero en entregar los chocolates fue el más serio.

Como todos los chicos también son entrometidos, salieron de la habitación para ver lo que fuera que aconteciera. Notaron como éste se acercó de forma lenta a las muchachas, las cuales hablaban de forma entusiasmada de algo, pero al ver al chico acercarse se callaron; pasaron unos minutos para que él se acercara suavemente a la chica del cabello naranja.

―Hum, Touko, ¿podemos hablar… ―preguntó de forma amable y seria― en privado? ―terminó al ver las miradas de todos en el lugar.

―¡Claro! ―soltó entusiastamente, se levantó como pudo y se llevó a Kidou del brazo, hacia el jardín para hablar cómodamente.

Los demás se quedaron callados sin decir nada, Haruna se levantó para ir a espiarlos, sin embargo fue detenida por sus demás amigas. Los chicos miraban con curiosidad la escena, sin decir nada, Endou aprovechando de la distracción jaló a Tachimukai del brazo.

―Vamos, hazlo ahora ―habló con ánimo, golpeó sin cuidado la espalda de su amigo―. Es tu oportunidad.

―¿S-Sí, v-verdad? ―preguntó nervioso, fue empujado por sus amigos hasta quedar frente a la chica.

―¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó preocupada Otonashi, él asintió sin más.

―Y-yo, bueno… quería darte algo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Tachimukai siempre se había sentido atraído por la irradiante energía de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo especial que era lo que sentía, decidió acercarse más, aun cuando sabía que podría meterse en problemas con uno de sus amigos. De alguna manera sí tenía una amistad con Kidou, habían sido compañeros de equipo y le preocupaba que se molestara; es decir era su hermana, y él no era precisamente el mejor partido. Siempre había pensado que ella merecía algo mejor, pero entonces el catorce de febrero ella le entregó esos chocolates, y todo había cambiado. Ella tan entusiasta, amable, mandona e increíble quería estar con él, un chico que no tenía mayores cualidades, habían otros del equipo mejores; sin embargo Haruna siempre resaltaba tantas cosas buenas en su persona, que era imposible no sentirse mejor e incluso esforzarse aún más para todo. ¿Podrían complementarse? ¿Estaría con ella para siempre? ¿Llegarían muy lejos?

Exhaló fuerte, estiró sus manos y le entregó un chocolate blanco enorme. Torpemente casi lo tira, pero ella sonriente y de buen humor lo aceptó; Haruna se acercó a él y lo abrazó, el castaño tan sólo pudo corresponderle de forma nerviosa.

El corazón le estallaría, pero al menos se sentía bien, más que en otras ocasiones; sintió un calor en el rostro, seguro se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Iba a decirle cuánto le gustaba, lo que le encantaba de su relación, pero escuchó unos chicheos y unos ruidos extraños. Ambos se separaron abruptamente y observaron a los demás viéndolos con toda clase de sentimientos: asombro, ternura e incluso irritados.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―gritó la muchacha mientras se iba con sus amigas, él se quedó admirándola.

―De nada ―susurró feliz.

Fue jalado por sus amigos para conversar acerca de cualquier cosa.

* * *

Touko miró nerviosamente sus pies, normalmente estaría como si no le importara, pero estaba frente a Kidou, el chico que había aceptado sus chocolates por error. Aun recordaba como Rika había intentado convencerla de dárselos a Tsunami, quién estaba lejos de gustarle como algo más, en su forcejeo había logrado escapar con todo y los bombones, iba a comérselos y asunto acabado, había caminado sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al campo de fútbol donde los chicos practicaban siempre, miró que Kidou era el único que estaba allí; había decidido acompañarlo. No se había dado cuenta de la imagen que él se había hecho en la cabeza, es decir: una chica venía hacia él con una caja de chocolates en el día de San Valentín.

Recordaba que lo había saludado con normalidad, él parecía curioso por la caja que traía, ella con imprudencia le había ofrecido la caja de chocolates ―que estaba abierta― para que comiera uno, sin haberle explicado anteriormente lo que le había pasado, entonces fue cuando todo se malinterpreto, porque Kidou se había sonrojado un poco, Touko entonces comprendió que estaba pasando.

Pudo habérselo aclarado, decirle que no iba a regalárselos, que era una de esas tonterías bobas de Rika, pero contra todo pronóstico Kidou Yuuto, el medio campista, estratega, inteligente y serio chico se los había aceptado. ¿Iba a rechazarlo cuando él lo había aceptado? Sintiéndose nerviosa por la situación en la que se metió, observó como el muchacho le sonría y la trataba normal. De repente se llamaban más seguido, caminaban juntos si ella estaba en la ciudad y entonces todo llegó al punto del día de hoy.

―Touko ―llamó serio, ella le miró a los ojos―. Todavía no sé por qué me diste esos chocolates ―comentó siendo honesto―, es decir no habíamos convivido más allá de ser compañeros de equipo ―carraspeó un poco y se sonrojó―, jamás te había visto como algo más que otra miembro del equipo de fútbol ―lo dijo y la expresión en el rostro de ella se deformó, ¿nunca la había visto como amiga si quiera? Exhaló intentando escucharlo―, pero el que me dieras chocolates me puso a pensar, no creas que los acepté por educación ―atinó a aclarar, él pareció darse cuenta del ánimo de la muchacha―, sin duda eres alguien interesante. Nos hemos estado conociendo más y me agradas… bastante ―apartó su vista de ella, pasaron unos segundos para que volviera a hablar―, quizá podríamos formalizar nuestra relación ―terminando su frase le entregó los chocolates.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, tomó la caja entre sus manos y le miró de forma rara, después sonrió.

―¡Pero que serio eres! ―exclamó dándole un codazo, se echó a reír y eso pareció ofender un poco a Kidou, la muchacha se dio cuenta de ellos―. No te molestes ―habló con suavidad y se acercó a él, le dio un beso corto en los labios haciéndolo sonrojar demasiado―, acepto y eso ―abrió la caja y se comió el primero chocolate que vio.

Kidou suspiró pesadamente, ella era _demasiado_ complicada, la observó comerse sin ninguna pena los bombones; sabía que Touko era tan diferente a las demás chicas. Era atrevida, deportista, feliz, bromista, despreocupada y muy buena persona; sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Fuyuka se había apartado de sus amigas para hablar a solas con uno de los chicos. No le preocupó que todos la estuvieran viendo, realmente era lo que menos le preocupaba; sabía que él se molestaría por eso, especialmente porque quería mantener lo suyo en secreto, pero eso era lo que la había tenido molesta. Fudou reaccionó mal cuando ella se acercó a los chicos, primero había evitado verle, después cuando ésta lo llamó para hablar a solas tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la cara a Endou, éste parecía vieja chismosa escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía Fuyuka, y por eso la había jalado del brazo sin lastimarla hacía una habitación.

Posiblemente jamás debió haberse involucrado con la hija del entrenador Kudou.

―¿Por qué estás molesto? ―preguntó la muchacha con tranquilidad.

―Eso no tendrías ni por qué preguntarlo ―contestó furioso, se movió dándole la espalda a ella―. Te dije que era un secreto.

Escuchó como ella suspiró.

―No quiero que lo sea ―reclamó Fuyuka sin levantar la voz.

―¿Sabes en los problemas que tendré por esto?

―Sí ―respondió ella de forma tranquila―. Siempre me lo dices, realmente no me importa. Es decir, no tendría por qué ocultar lo que siento ―razonó mientras miraba al lado contrario hacia él―. Quizá no debí darte los chocolates ―masculló triste la chica del cabello violeta.

Fudou sabía que no debería ponerla triste, ella había sido muy buena con él. Lo había ayudado, ambos de alguna manera habían terminado estudiando en la misma preparatoria, Fuyuka parecía asustada el primer día de clases al no notar a alguien conocido, hasta que él apareció tarde durante la clase, aliviándola; entonces surgió una extraña amistad donde ella se acercaba al muchacho semi-calvo para conocerse más, conforme pasó el tiempo ya ni si quiera la alejaba, se juntaban para comer en el club de fútbol, porque Akio siguió con lo que le gustaba mientras que ella quería ayudar en cuanto pudiera. Casi toda la escuela pensó que salían, por eso evitaban acercarse a ellos cuando estaban solos, no querían incomodarlos ni mucho menos separarlos, porque el muchacho se había hecho rápido una reputación del tipo de chico que era violento; aunque no había ocasionado ningún problema mayor, a excepción de la vez que ayudó a Fuyuka, era fastidiada por un grupo de imbéciles, y él como todo 'caballero' se los había quitado de encima. ¿Se lo merecían? Bueno, le habían tirado sus libros, una buena excusa para comenzar una pelea. Ella se había preocupado por él, le curó sus heridas y evitó que lo suspendieran.

Jamás se imaginó que Fuyuka, la hija del entrenador Kudou, fuera a entregarle chocolates. Es decir, creyó que se lo diría de forma directa, ¿por qué esperar a San Valentín? De cualquier forma, comenzaron una relación a escondidas, molestándola a ella. Pero ahí estaba escuchándola arrepentirse de haber hecho lo que hizo.

―En serio, eres demasiado caprichosa ―soltó él volteándose a mirarla, encontrándose con ella dándole la espalda ahora―. No puedes tenerlo todo en la vida.

Fuyuka no contestó, se puso rígida. Fudou se acercó de forma sutil y la obligó a voltearse.

―No eres perfecto ―soltó Fuyuka.

―¿Y qué? ―preguntó fastidiado.

―Bueno, entonces no lo tendría todo ―comentó mirándole directo a los ojos―. Me gustaría tener una relación real contigo.

―Es real ―confirmó sin soltarla de los brazos―. ¿O lo estamos imaginando?

―No, pero aunque sea normal ―hizo un puchero que Fudou encontró entre irritable y adorable.

―Bien, lo que sea ―terminó cediendo, ella le ponía de los nervios si se lo proponía―. Sólo no me vayas a obligar a ir a tu casa ―la soltó y cerró los ojos―. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a tu papá de que estamos saliendo, cuando anteriormente ya le había dicho que no.

―Como digas ―terminó sonriente la muchacha, se acercó a él y lo abrazó―. Y… ―habló tímidamente, él la observó con curiosidad, sabía que quería.

―¿Querías chocolates? ―preguntó con burla, notó la mirada frustrada de Fuyuka. Exhaló rindiéndose, ella sintiendo como éste la apartaba un poco, sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajita―. Es tuyo, no son chocolates ―aclaró rápido, ella tomó el regalo y lo abrió.

―¡Oh, una pulsera! ―gritó entusiasmada, se la coloco y la miró―. Es muy linda, gracias ―se sonrojó al extremo y tocó tímidamente sus manos.

―Sí… por cierto, como ya estamos 'saliendo' entonces… ¿dejarás de coquetear con esos idiotas del equipo? ―preguntó refiriéndose a sus compañeros de la preparatoria, realmente ella sólo era amable, aunque Fudou tenía su propia opinión.

―Yo no coqueteo ―respondió seria.

―Ajá ―le respondió fingiendo desinterés―, dejare en claro que estamos saliendo.

Fuyuka frunció el ceño, después pareció relajarse hasta sonreír.

―¿Estás celoso? ―preguntó risueña.

―Claro que no ―respondió sonrojado apartado su mirada.

Ella se acercó sutilmente y entrelazó su mano con la de él. Fudou no dijo nada, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, estuvieron conversando sentados en una esquina de la habitación todavía tomados de la mano. Fuyuka incluso descubrió las supuestas fotos reveladoras de Endou y Tachimukai, convenciéndolo de borrarlas y evitar un problema innecesario, ya que el portero estaba enamorado de Haruna, y Endou de Natsumi.

* * *

El ex capitán se había mantenido sólo con Kazemaru y Goenji en la sala, habían pasado de estar parados en la sala a estar sentados en el sillón junto a las chicas. Rika parloteaba acerca de Ichinose y sus llamadas, Aki solo decía un par de cosas y por ratos sólo miraba de reojo a Goenji.

Natsumi y Endou se habían estado lanzando miradas desde hacía rato, sino fuera porque estaban acompañados desde hace rato hubiese dicho o hecho algo. Haruna y Tachimukai se habían alejado un poco para hablar, Kidou y Touko se habían ido a comer a quién sabe dónde, Fudou y Fuyuka no aparecían y la dueña de la casa no quiso interrumpirlos.

Así que así estaban ellos ahora, escuchando como Rika hablaba y hablaba. Para su suerte alguien más se unió a su simpática reunión, un chico que nadie esperaba… Nagumo Haruya, éste venía con una actitud de 'desinteresado', Goenji se sintió alerta al notar que parecía cercano a Aki.

Así que la anfitriona le sirvió té y galletas a todos, aun con toda la tensión que había en el lugar. Después de un rato, Rika se fue a intenta llamar a Ichinose para preguntarle por qué no le había llamado, dejando a todos libres de sus parloteos, sin embargo el silencio reinó el lugar.

―Bueno, ¿cómo están? ―preguntó Aki.

―Yo estoy realmente bien ―contestó Nagumo―. Venía a saber si… ―susurró lo último, sonrojándose.

Goenji se levantó de su lugar, se dio cuenta de inmediato a dónde iba todo eso. Todos voltearon a verlo.

―Tengo algo que decirte, Aki ―soltó decidido.

La aludida se sonrojó, no pudo articular ninguna palabra; después todos vieron como el último invitado también se paró para mirar a Goenji.

―Yo iba a decirle algo a Aki ―retó el chico del cabello rojo.

―¿Así? Pues qué mal ―respondió el delantero―. Yo seré el que hable con ella primero.

―¡Eso no se vale! ―gritó intentado ganar―. Yo le avisé que vendría.

―Yo vine primero.

―Pues… ―Nagumo se quedó sin argumentos, pero eso no evitó que se acercara a Aki―, ¿podemos hablar?

―Ah, yo… ―intentó contestar la muchacha.

―¡Eso no! ―gritó Goenji acercándose a ella también―. Tenemos que hablar.

―Bueno, es que… ―intentó excusarse.

―¿Éste te hace sentir incómoda? ―preguntó Haruya de forma sobreprotectora.

―¿No será al revés? ―retó mirándole firme.

―¿Por qué no hablamos los tres? ―propuso Aki, ambos vieron a la chica y aceptaron, no les quedaba de otra de todos modos.

Los tres se retiraron de la habitación dejado nada más a Kazemaru, Natsumi y Endou.

El castaño ignorando completamente a su otro amigo, se acercó a la muchacha con nerviosismo. Sacó de su mochila los bombones, inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Debía de hacerlo ahora o nunca, de cualquier forma en algún momento debía de hacerlo y aunque había logrado de cierta forma estar a solas con ella, todavía se sentía mareado.

Se sentó a la par de ella, Natsumi parecía no querer voltear a verlo, porque tenía un sonrojo que él notó. Tragó y le intentó entregar la caja a ella.

―Yo… ―comenzó a hablar cuando ésta los recibió―, he estado pensando en nosotros ―miró sus manos en lugar de verla―, sé que soy distraído y despistado, quizá me llevó más tiempo de lo previsto darme cuenta de esto, pero… yo… ―se congeló al subir su mirada y encontrarla observándolo, sus ojos se adentraron en los de ella. Existían mil emociones entre ambos, se sintió más tranquilo y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo.

Lo supo, porque jamás le había pasado algo parecido. Sí, había tenido muchas amigas y con ninguna le pasaba lo mismo; estaba consciente de lo diferentes que eran sus emociones, de cómo se ponía cuando la castaña estaba cerca; tal vez desde que se graduó le gustaba, quién sabe.

―Endou ―llamó Natsumi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sus intentos por declararse―. Me gustas ―dijo ella por primera vez, no había logrado hablar cuando le entregó los chocolates―. Desde hace mucho tiempo que es así.

A ambos se les agitó el corazón, pero ya no estaban tan nerviosos. Endou hubiera querido responder, pero el típico 'Tú también' lo sentía de más, ella merecía algo especial.

―Es increíble lo que el fútbol puede hacer ―comentó provocando que su compañera lo viera raro―, es decir ¿has visto cuántos amigos tenemos? ―los dos se rieron un poco―. Es de lo más extraño, y creo que me gusta todavía más el fútbol ―movió sus manos hasta tomar las de ella―, eso es debito a ti ―explicó apretando el agarre de sus manos―. Nos conocimos por el club, aunque sé que tú no entendías mucho de la magia del fútbol, pero cambiaste y nos conocimos más, e incluso hiciste cosas increíbles ―había tanta felicidad en su rostro, más en sus ojos―. Es por eso, que llegamos hasta aquí…

―Yo… ―comenzó a tartamudear la muchacha.

―Natsumi, quiero que juegues futbol conmigo para siempre ―propuso con sus palabras firmes, como cuando daba instrucciones―. ¿Qué te parece?

―Sí ―aceptó tímida, ambos seguían con sus manos juntas.

Entonces hubo un silencio, pero no era incómodo. Se sentían complementados, tal vez su relación no sería fácil; pero ellos lo intentaron de verdad, Endou daría más del cien por ciento por su relación, Natsumi siempre lo apoyaría, ambos estarían para el otro cuando lo necesitaron y para cuando no, si eran capaces de enfrentarse a 'alienígenas' entonces lograrían mantener a flote su relación.

Sólo se miraban, porque solo eso les bastaba. Se sonrieron, después de unos minutos Endou se acercó a ella con lentitud, Natsumi no retrocedió; ambos volvieron a sentirse ligeramente nerviosos, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que el castaño se sintió observado, volteó a ver y vio a Kazemaru, que estaba comiéndose sus uñas de la ansiedad.

―¡Bésala! ―gritó el entrometido.

―¡N-No, vete! ―ordenó Natsumi avergonzada, aparto al castaño y se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó Endou confundido.

―¡Tú no! ―aclaró furiosa―. ¡Me refería a Kazemaru! ―explicó mientras se levantaba de su lugar―. ¡Pervertido! ―acusó la muchacha, Endou también se levantó de su lugar.

―No te enojes ―habló el ex capitán.

―¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que lo hicieran en frente de mí! ―reclamó el chico de cabello largo.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó afuera, salieron a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió y se encontraron con una pela ridícula entre Goenji y Nagumo, ambos parecían estarse arrojando la ropa que Aki debía haber tendido antes. La muchacha del cabello verde estaba tratando de calmarlos, Endou y Kazemaru decidieron meterse para arreglar las cosas, pero sólo recibieron respuestas agresivas.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Aki había rechazado a ambos chicos para evitar problemas, claro que estos no iban a rendirse. Fuyuka y Fudou se habían retirado a quién sabe dónde, según las sospechas de Endou, se habían ido a la casa de ella para ser una pareja oficial. Después de tanto escándalo, el castaño decidió ir a dejar a su ahora novia a su casa.

Cuando llegaron el papá de ella estaba esperándola, cuando observó con quién venía se relajó. Los dejó a solas para hablar un rato, el ex capitán sólo se despediría de ella y se iría a casa.

―Gracias por todo ―habló Natsumi.

―De nada ―respondió jovial―. Bueno, ¿cuándo nos casamos? ―preguntó como si fuera normal.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sonrojada y sorprendida.

―Sí, ya sabes ―intentó explicar―. Hoy te propuse matrimonio.

―¡¿Ah?! ―gritó ella mientras colocaba sus manos en su cara―. P-Pero yo creí que sólo querías que fuera tu novia.

―Natsumi, sé que no te di un anillo, prometo dártelo después ―comentó mientras reía un poco.

―¡Pero, Endou, yo sólo creí que seríamos novios! Estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos.

El muchacho le miró de forma extraña, después agitó su cabeza ligeramente.

―Yo quiero casarme contigo ―aclaró sin más, ella parecía que iba a desmayarse―. ¡Eh, Natsumi, no te desmayes!

Y ella se desmayó, después apareció el padre de la chica bastante molesto.

―¡¿Qué le hiciste a Natsumi, Endou?!

―¡Nada, se lo juro!

Para el final de la noche el chico tuvo una larga conversación con su futuro suegro, mientras aclaraba con su actual novia sobre el asunto de casarse. Para su suerte, ella finalmente aceptó.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Básicamente, hice esto como un aniversario de la última vez que escribí de Inazuma Eleven, hace un año; lo otro es que este es mi fanfic número # **50**. Bueno, no sé muy bien qué decirles, llevo rato queriendo terminar esto.

Finalmente lo acabé, contra todo y todos (?). Espero que les haya gustado, algunos notaran las referencias que coloqué en el fanfic en cuanto a parejas.

No sé si seguiré mis fanfics de Inazuma, es muy difícil cuando el fandom está tan apagado. En serio, hay demasiados fanfics sobre Oc's, pero no puedo quejarme mucho, quisiera que hubiera más sobre personajes originales y parejas canon.

Es tiempo de agradecer, algunos que me acompañaron desde mis inicios seguramente ya no leerán esto o ya no se pasaran por acá. Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo, a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por leerme, por sus Reviews, Fav y Follows. Sé que soy una irresponsable, pero bueno hay cosas de la vida cotidiana que me dejan sin poder escribirles, cosas emocionales y ocupaciones. Crecí con este fandom y mejoré, conocí a muchas chicas que escriben genial. Gracias de nuevo por todo.

Si quieren leer buenos fanfics (de parejas Hetero o de humor) de este fandom, pueden leer fanfics de: **MoonstonceIce31585, Kannaby, Keita-chan, Ale-chan97, dama-kge, Kaoru Black, Sakura Kaname (Principalemente por su humor, de igual forma tiene fanfics Yaoi, pero vale la pena mencionarla), sakumist […]**

Puede que tendría que mencionar más, pero estas son personas con las que conviví bastante o tuve la oportunidad de leer sus historias durante mi estadía en el fandom. Así que son como las que más recuerdo, disculpen si olvide a alguien, es difícil cuando llevo bastante tiempo fuera. Hay otros que solo me dejaban Reviews y no escribían de Inazuma, los recuerdo muy bien y estaré siempre agradecida.

La razón por la que escribí mi fanfic 50 sobre estas parejas y este anime es porque la mayor cantidad de historias que hice y publiqué, son de esta serie y quise sentir que era especial. Si les dio risa o algo, agradecería mucho sus Reviews/Comentarios.

Lamento cualquier falta, la corrijo luego en todo caso.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
